Conventional looms are often so large and heavy that they are difficult to move in an erected condition. In spite of the loom being large and heavy, it has relatively poor stability and often does not remain still during weaving. Furthermore, one is reduced during weaving to a single sitting height, and there are legs on the loom or the table, if it is standing on one, which prevent a person in a wheel-chair, for example, from weaving. The beater of the loom, pivotable about a horizontal axis is at right-angles to the weft only in the vertical plane through said axis. Since the weaving result will be worse for an oblique angle, the warp must be often advanced, so that one can only weave short distances at a time. When the warp is to be advanced, the pawl locking the ratchet on the warp beam must first be opened, before the cloth beam can be turned, and thereby it easily occurs that the warp beam is turned too far, so that the weaver must go from his place and turn the warp beam back again.
Heddle strings are threaded on to loose shaft rods and have a propensity for sliding on them. The shaft rods are connected upwardly to bobbing pins and downwardly to treadles via tie-up cords or the like. The connection is difficult to make without the shafts becoming slanted which results in poor and uneven shed and furthermore comparatively little shed, i.e. considerably less than is allowed by the reed per se. The shafts also lack positive guidance in table looms also, and consequently the shafts often slant. Suspending the shafts in pairs via bobbing pins for weaving of three- or multi-shaft weave leads to the shed being poor, especially when an uneven number of shafts are treadled. The free suspension of the shafts and heddle strings, the drawing down of the shafts by applying force at only one point on them in combination with many heddle strings also results in that the shed will not be at a maximum. A relatively normal tie-up requires the weaver to make about forty knots.